1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a notebook computer, and more particularly to a notebook computer which provides low-frequency electrotherapy massage for users.
2. Related Art
Gradually popularized notebook computers are used not only for common word processing and Internet, but also for multi-media entertainments, such as playing videos and games. That is to say, a user may operate a notebook for a long time, and often use the notebook computer for both working and entertaining for more than ten hours per day. Such long-time operation usually causes neck and shoulder pain and excessively high load to elbows and wrists. The user cannot fully relax himself/herself after leaving the notebook computer to have a rest for only several minutes.
Although massage devices, such as massage chairs and massagers, may provide physical stimulation for the user to achieve muscle-relaxing effect, such device are all mechanical devices, have a large volume, and cannot be carried conveniently. Moreover, generally, in a situation for computer operation, it is impossible for the user to use such vibrating mechanical massage devices.
In addition, a low-frequency electrotherapy device is used to stimulate nerves and acupoints, promote blood circulation, and especially give massage to the user to relieve shoulder and muscle soreness. The low-frequency electrotherapy device is an independent module, and contacts with the predetermined parts of the body of the user through two low-frequency therapeutic pads or massage pads. The user may control the low-frequency electrotherapy device to output pulse currents with different intensities to the massage pads by controlling the mainframe, thereby producing different massaging and stimulating effects.